Comfortably Numb
by Loveless-slave
Summary: He was dead. It was a fact made to me when I had to go identify his body. But if he's dead how could he be standing in front of me now? Vamp. fic.
1. Watered Down

The ledge was pretty sturdy. I guess it had to be for it to stand so long. Mello had told me a few times before he died that this bridge was a hundred years old. For some reason I just never really believed it. I can't say why.

I pulled the cigarette from my lips and exhaled a cloud of smoke. My hands shook slightly as I flicked some of the ashes off. _I guess this is going to be my last cigarette ever. _I thought with a smile. _I can't believe I out lived him. I always thought I'd be the first one to die, despite me being a little younger. Mello had always been so much better then me no matter how you sliced it. I just assumed he'd always be around. I guess because of that I took him for granted. _The smoke made my eyes burn horribly. In the last hour that I'd been standing here I'd smoked more cigarettes at this one time then any other in my life… it was making my eyes water.

Now that this was my last one it was getting close to time. _Ending it with some stogies left would be a sad waste. _I thought with a smirk. As I looked more and more at the small glowing flame… it was getting me more and more depressed.

_How could Mello be so careless that he'd die in a burning building? It's just like him to have some sort of tragic ending like that, the drama queen! _"Fucking idiot." _His face was so badly burned they had to get me to identify him to make sure. Then they asked me if I wanted to spend a minute alone with him!... I'm glad I did. _

_Poor Mello. What were you doing there anyway? Putting your dream of being the next great detective first, I bet. You always did. _I exhaled the smoke from the corner of my lips. _You were such an asshole all the time but, here I am a month later ready to end it for you. How could you make me fall in love with you? You were always a jerk to me but, then you were the only one that cared enough to acknowledge me. Third best was never good enough for any of the adult's attention… only good enough for Mello's. _

_Through all of our time together Mello was full of mixed signals. One minute he was nice maybe even asking for some help… loving me… the next I was the idiot because the computer crashed. How was I supposed to know if he loved me equally? _"Asshole," _Really when I think about it, he isn't worth crying for. _"I hate you." My fingers continued to shake as I removed my cigarette for the final time. "How could you leave me alone?" I flicked it into the water before me.

Taking one last deep breath, I stepped off the ledge. It was only a second before I hit the freezing water. _How deep is this water? _I thought when I continued to sink. _Doesn't matter as long as it get's the job done. I heard you can die in only an inch. _At this thought, I couldn't hold my breath anymore and I let it go in a furry of bubbles. My head began to pound and my vision was going dark.

My name is Mail 'Matt' Jeevas and at age nineteen I committed suicide because the loss of my boyfriend, Mihael 'Mello' Kheel, was too much.

* * *

I woke up tucked into my bed wearing only my underwear. The heat was pumping into the apartment, making me sweat. I kicked off the blanket and the memories began to flood my brain. _I must have dreamt that I killed myself. _My hands ran through my slicked hair. _Awfully realistic._ _Maybe it means that's the way to go? _

Suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from the kitchen. "The fuck?" I got out of bed quickly, crouching down to feel under the bed. I grabbed Mello's gun and started towards the noise.

I looked around the corner to see someone was sitting at the counter reading the newspaper. Aiming the gun, I opened my mouth to warn, but was interrupted with "Don't aim that at me. You know you're a bad shot."

My eyes widened but, I stayed calm "You sound like—"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He answered, rolling up the paper. "I've really missed you." Mello stood up with his arms out to me. The scar that appeared across his face during his death looked nicely healed. It covered almost the entire left half of his face giving him a very mysterious quirk. "C'mere." He cooed.

A rush of ecstasy blasted through my veins. "Mello!" I closed my eyes tightly and my arms lowered to my sides. "I really did die."

"Sorry to disappoint you but, you're still alive."

"What? Am I still asleep?" he shook his head. Rage began to rack my body "You better start explaining yourself then. And it better be good!" I screamed.

"I don't even get a 'Welcome home, Mello!' or an 'I've missed you!'? Well, I know the last one is true, it'd still be nice to hear."

"You are such an asshole! You really think after all this shit you put me through, that I'd really just forgive you?"

"Don't you wanna hear the story before you make such a decision?"

I rolled my eyes, but knew it was futile to resist. "So, let me guess. _You_ had to do something to further _your _aspirations and didn't care how it affected me. Am I getting warm?"

He shook his head. "Matt, you know I wouldn't do that. It's… It's hard to explain without sounding like a nut." Mello moved closer to me "I'll show you." His hands tightly gripped my shoulders. His lips parted and I noticed his canines were huge.

"I don't get it. You faked your death to go to Hot Topic?"

"I didn't fake it." His left hand moved to brush my neck. "I'm dead Matt." Mello's fingers were so cold it was unreal. Especially compared to how warm the apartment was.

My breath hitched "You must really think little of me." I knocked his hands from me. "Why are telling me such a stupid lie? You know I would have eventually forgiven you but, no! You just had to go the extra mile with some stupid lie about being a ghost!"

"I am not a ghost, Matt."

Rolling my eyes, I corrected myself. "Zombie."

"Vampire."

"Whatever. It's just a lie." I crossed my arms. "I'm so fucking pissed; I don't even want to look at you right now. I hope you don't plan on sleeping or even living here any time soon."

"What'll make you believe me?"

I rolled my eyes again "What do vampires do aside from drinking blood? Can't they fly or something?"

"You have to give me something a little easier, babe. I've only been one a month." He smirked.

"Yeah," I grumbled. "Wait, don't they have super speed?"

He nodded "Yeah," Mello took several steps back from me.

I watched him carefully as he… _disappeared!_ "What?" I gasped in disbelief.

"Matt," he whispered from behind me. Turning around, I saw him for just a moment before he was gone again. "You're so slow." He sounded amused. Then his arms reached around my neck, pulling my back towards him.

"No way!" my hands gripped my hair tightly. "Oh god, I've gone insane!"

"Just believe me, Matt." Mello growled. My sight went blurry for a second. When it came back I was on the kitchen floor, sprawled out under Mello. His right hand held my wrists tightly above my head. I tried to move them but, I couldn't even a little; his strength was so over powering.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"For what?"

"Making you want to kill yourself."

"Oh, that."

Mello smiled, showing his pearly whites. "But, I was able to save you. Being dead comes in pretty handy when you have to jump in icy water after your suicidal boyfriend… and then have to walk three miles back to the apartment."

"So that's how I got here." A long pause ensued. I had no idea what to say to him._ What else is there to say? Mello is a vampire… I guess. _Suddenly, the emotions were starting to catch up with me. I felt tears rolling out of my eyes "Mello you're not dead!" Frantically I tired to pull my wrists from his hand. He got the message and let me go. I wrapped my arms around his neck "I'm so happy!" I kissed his cheek.

"Matt, I am dead."

"What the fuck is the difference? Living dead or alive, if I'm insane or not you're back with me!" I moved my hand down his body, grabbing a hold of his belt buckle.

Mello groaned softly. Then his hand gripped mine tightly "Stop!" he looked me in the eyes. "We can't right now. I don't have a whole lot of self-control… I could kill you."

"Make me into a vampire then." I smirked "In all those vampire stories, they say the sex is supposed to be fantastic."

"Now you remember what vampires do?" Mello smiled "We can soon, just not this second." His lips parted and I saw his… fangs. He raised an eyebrow at my staring "They come out when I'm turned on too."

"I see." I sighed, feeling slightly disappointed. "Mello, how did you die? Tell me about what's been going on with you."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try my hand at vampires again. This time around I'm gonna make them more like the ones from True Blood. Let's see how this goes. Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Pink Floyd or The Used.


	2. Meant to Die

"You believe me?" Mello asked as his fangs flicked back.

"I kinda have to… even if I've lost my marbles." he moved off of me. "Tell me what happened, Mello."

He sighed deeply, "Well, you already know I was on a case." I nodded and stood up to my feet. "I tailed the prime suspect into this warehouse. The next thing I know, ka-boom!" he used his hands as an explosion. "After that I remember being in a lot of pain… That's how I got this, right?" he poked the marred side of his face.

Suddenly I was feeling guilty. "I'm sorry." _Why am I apologizing? I didn't do anything._

He shrugged. "There is only one thing I remember about actually being dead, though."

"Hmm, what's that?"

"I remember seeing you with me… well my body." Mello moved closer to me. "And you were crying."

My face went hot. "I never cried for you! You dumbass, you went around following someone without telling me. You deserve what you got."

He smirked "Whatever helps you sleep at night." I glared at Mello which seemed to encourage him. "You were crying and no matter how much I tried to talk to you, you couldn't hear me. Then right before you left you kissed my body and I had this overwhelming desire to be alive again. That's it."

I nodded my head "What about becoming a vampire?"

Mello shook his head "I was dead when I became one so there isn't much to say."

"What was it like when you woke up?"

"Let's see, it was like waking up after getting really shit faced. I couldn't remember a thing. But, I started to remember, you being the first thing of course."

I rolled my eyes "I'm still mad at you."

"Baby," he bellowed. "It wasn't my fault. I was a victim of circumstance!"

"The one you created." I scoffed.

He smiled. "Today is the first night I got to go out by myself. I looked for you the whole time. When I finally found you I was worried about just walking up to you. Then you jumped in the water so I figured it was time to go to you." Mello moved his hand onto my shoulder. "Would you rather that I came here right away and killed you? I had to learn some basics of being a vampire before going out into the world."

"Like what?"

"Just some control. Do you know how many instances I've had in just the last five minutes where I could have killed you?" He tilted his head back. "Everything has become much more fragile to me. It's really hard to concentrate on being careful and whatever else is happening."

"What kind of trick did you learn?"

Mello moved his hand onto the counter and looked up at the ceiling. "I have to… No, it's more like…" he paused. "It's hard to explain so you can understand." He laughed hesitantly. "All I can really say is I just have to keep myself from doing it. 'Always be as careful as possible.' I constantly think that. I don't know what else to say."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me anymore."

"The guy who turned me said it'll get easier, almost like being human."

I nodded, feeling somewhat satisfied by that. "How many of those vampire myths are true?"

"The 'always cold' one is," he touched his face. "I bet you noticed when I touched you. Vampires can't go out in the sun either." Mello added, but paused seeming to have run out of things to say.

Then another question came to me. _Do I want to know? _"Mello have you… killed anyone?"

I felt relieved when he shook his head. "Not yet. I've sucked a few people's blood though." For some reason rage and jealousy flooded my insides at the second part of his answer. "I needed some practice before I came looking for you. No one is nearly as important to me as you. It doesn't matter to me if I kill someone else but, if it were you… What would I do with myself? I'd be bored as shit without you."

_Damn him… making me feel better! _My face flushed making me cross my arms as a distraction. "You want to have my blood?"

"It's only natural. Vampires have an automatic instinct to want to kill the one they love most… I mean!" Mello raised his hands in defense. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I've had enough practice. I learned to stop myself when the heart starts to slow."

"How do you stop?"

"I usually think about something I really hate."

Smirking, I asked "So, you want my blood? What are you gonna do for me to get it?" I rubbed my neck.

Mello closed his eyes; he looked pained as he said "I think it's better if I don't."

"What makes you say that?"

He shifted his weight, "I'm still worried I'll kill you." Mello muttered. "Because I love you I don't want to put you in danger."

"Wow." I started with surprise. "How hard was it to admit all that?" _Mello saying "I love you" in exactly those words, I could only count on maybe one hand. Sure he was big fan of "Back at you.", "Diddo.", "Me too." and kind of mentioning it. Like when he said "the one they love most." But him saying "I love you." was rare… even if he said it in the middle of a sentence, I'll take what I can get. _"You know I love you too. If you need to, I really wouldn't mind. I trust you."

"You shouldn't." he said almost laughing. "I'm going to be much more emotionally driven now which makes it very easy to kill." Mello looked me in the eyes and continued. "It's not like I want to kill anything and even after I'm sure I'll feel bad, it's an instinct that's really hard to shake."

"You said—"

"What I said a few minutes ago is a little different then what I'm talking about now. Before I was more talking about getting use to being a vampire, like extra strength and speed or wanting blood. Now what I'm talking about is instinct. Every vampire will always have it no matter the age. It's very simple, if driven to it I'll kill… even you. But, like I said that's an emotional thing. It'll only happen if I get too mad, scared, whatever."

"I see." I looked down at my feet.

Mello crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, Matt. It's just the truth, if I feel an overwhelming desire to I'll kill."

We both went silent. Mello's harsh truth was frightening to say the least. _Why can't real vampires be more romantic like in books?_ "Well, you obviously have some blood lust, so what's up with that?"

He smiled "That also flows more with what I was talking about in the beginning. Controlling the want for blood is just like eating. Usually you know when you need it and when to stop… but if it's really good you might have a hard time."

"Hey Mello," I started with a grin. He looked at me questioningly. "Let's move to a different apartment."

"Why?"

"Because, everyone here knows you _died_. So even at night you can't walk around freely."

He smiled "You're right."

"You can live with me right? Does your 'Master' or whatever mind?"

Mello laughed loudly. "No, I'm free to go. 'If you have any questions, come ask.' was all he said on my way out."

"Good." I walked up to Mello and laid my head at the nape of his neck. "I'm so glad you're alive." My arms moved around his sides "It's been so long, Mello."

Mello rested a hand on my back. "You have no idea how much I want to." His other hand moved up to my head. "I can't right now."

"Why?"

"I told you, in the area of control I'm lacking. Do you literally want me to fuck your brains out?"

"If I still get to climax then—"

"That's not funny, Matt."

I pushed away from him "It's not fair!"

"Tomorrow night we can look for an apartment." Mello changed the subject. "Right now it's getting close to five in the morning and I need to get to bed. So where am I sleeping? I need somewhere with total darkness."

Giving into him, I sighed "What about—"

"The closet should be fine." He moved down the hallway to our room.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo, review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	3. Come Undone

I sat up on my bed and reached my arms up high in the air, letting them crack into place. My eyes scanned the mostly empty room. Everything was still packed up except for my bed and Mello's. _I guess I have some unpacking to start. _I decided, jumping out of bed.

Last night Mello and I had finished moving all of the boxes into our new apartment. Compared to the other we did have a little more space and the bedroom closet was bigger. _Big enough to fit a mattress and Mello inside. Speaking of him. _I looked at the clock. _It's 2:50 PM now… I still have about five hours before he wakes up. _My shoulders slumped at the thought. _Days are so boring now. At least they aren't depressing, I guess. _I pulled a box out in front of me. "Wait, where is my iPod?"

_Damn, did Mello take it? _I laid back on the floor. _This sucks. I can't even wake him up to ask. When we first started to pack he took the tape with him into the closet._ _I only opened the door a crack so I could get it. Next thing I know he's screaming at me! "Matt close the fucking door!" It's not like there was even any light coming in the window or anything. Now that Mello's a vampire he's more of a drama queen then ever. _

_He still won't have sex with me either. It makes me mad because he makes out with me and touches me anyway. As soon as his fangs make an appearance he stops! Mello doesn't even care about the kind of problem he leaves me with! I do probably sound like an asshole, right? He does just want to keep me safe but, what's the point of that? At some point we are gonna have sex. Why should we wait a few more days? It's been over a month since we've had sex and self love really can't be compared. Or wet dreams for that matter. _"Damn you, Mello." I growled to myself.

_Every night for about an hour he disappears. When he comes back he looks pretty chipper. He hasn't told me for sure but, I know he goes out sucking people's blood. How messed up is it that I'm a little jealous? I've been his best friend since he was six and I was five. And I've been his boyfriend since we were fifteen and sixteen! It's not fair that he won't consider my opinion on it. I want to know how he gets the blood too. I mean like, without the person freaking out about him being a vampire… I'm a little afraid he's been lying. _

I sighed loudly. _I really don't feel like unpacking anyway. Maybe I can sleep until Mello wakes up. Pft, that's wishful thinking. He's awake for about ten hours and he sleeps for the other fourteen… Shit, I wanna be a vampire. _With that thought, I sat up and ripped the box open.

* * *

"_They call me mellow yellow," _Mello sang as he stacked some books on a shelf.

"No they don't."

Mello rolled his eyes "It's just a song."

"Yeah, but 'they' don't call you 'mellow yellow.' I do though, and that's only if I want something."

He turned to look at me, catching my eyes. _"Matt calls me mellow yellow,"_ Mello turned back to the shelf.

I bit my bottom lip as my eyes followed his movement. I set down the box I was holding and walked up behind him. My arms moved around his stomach "Mello," I rested my cheek on his back. "I missed you."

Mello laughed lightly "I know, you've told me everyday since I came back."

"So?"

"For someone who supposedly 'never cried' for me, you missed me a lot."

"Not really, just this." I slipped my hand into his pants and took hold of his cock.

His body stiffened against me. "You liar, you only like that because it's me."

I laughed "That's true." My hand began to move up his dick. I continued my movement until he gripped my wrist tightly making me stop.

Mello growled "Don't." and pulled my hand from his pants.

"If we don't have sex soon, I'm going to go find someone else to do it with." I threatened. Mello turned slowly to face me.

He smirked. "No, you won't. You've never been sexually attracted to anyone else in your life."

My face went hot and my eyes widened with rage. "That's not true! I always thought Linda was cute." I lied.

Mello's lips parted as his fangs extended. "Don't say shit like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Even now that you're a vampire you're still as harmless as a fly."

Mello closed his mouth. He turned back to the bookshelf and continued to put the books away. "You know that isn't true."

"Really? I haven't seen any proof otherwise." I muttered as I left the room. When I got to the living room I grabbed another box from a stack. I slammed it down on the kitchen counter. _He's being such a stingy ass! _I ripped the box open to reveal the silverware had just been thrown into the box. "God damn it, Mello!" _I told him not to do that! Now I have to sort through this shit._

"Matt?" his voice suddenly came from behind me.

On instinct I jumped and spun to look at him. "Don't fucking do that!"

Mello tilted his head towards me, letting the gold strands fall in front of his eyes. "I'm sorry."

I sighed "Don't worry. It'll only take me—"

"Not that." His left arm slipped around my neck. "I know it's hard for you. It is for me too. I miss your body against mine and all that crap." Mello's cheek moved against the side of my head. "Honestly, I guess I'm being pretty selfish. There isn't much reason for me to think I might drain you. It's just I'm still not that use to my strength, so I don't want to kill you. That's all I'm worried about."

"I know." I moved my arms around his stomach. "You know I didn't mean any of what I said, right?"

Mello pulled away from me. "Yes." He furrowed his brows. "Linda never had shit on me… no one does for that matter."

I laughed "You're such a narcissist."

"Yup." Mello walked into the living room. He picked up another box and began to unpack it. I smiled at him. _I really do love that guy. _

Looking down at my own box, I opened the drawer and began to place the silverware inside. I sighed contently. Mello had somehow made me feel a little bit better about our not having sex._ If he really doesn't want to then I won't make him… for now. I can't say how I'll feel in another month. _My head lowered slightly at the thought. _How long can he go without though? Not longer then me, damn it!_ I thought while reaching my hand into the box. "Ow!"

_Shit, I poked myself. _I squeezed my finger a little, letting a small bead of red run down the digit. _Damn it. _I placed it between my lips. Looking back to Mello, I saw him holding onto his head tightly. He groaned loudly "What the fuck?"

"Mello?" I walked around the counter and into the living room. "Are you okay?"

"Matt get away from me!" he curled up into himself, falling to the floor.

I stopped in my tracks "What is it?"

"Blood." He grabbed his stomach. "It smells like blood. Why?" Mello groaned again.

My eyes widened. "Oh, my finger. I cut it on accident…" I trailed off.

"Matt!" he screamed. "What the fuck is the matter with you? Are you that stupid?"

"It was your fault! You just threw all that shit in together." Mello looked up at me. Rage flooded his features and before I knew it he had me against the wall. His fingers gripped my hair, turning my head to expose my neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his fangs were out. "Meh-Mello,"

His head moved slowly down to my flesh. "I-I can-n't—"

Mello went silent as he licked my neck and then let his teeth sink into the same spot. "Ahh!" I shrieked as the pain racked my whole body. Slowly, I began to calm down. My arms reached around his shoulders "See Mello? It's not so bad."

Mello drank my blood for several more minutes. His teeth dug and his tongue lapped at me. "Mgh." He growled.

My head began to pound and my heart was starting to slow "Mello, stop. That's too much." My voice sounded drowsy. I knew it was useless but, I still tried to push him away. "Stop! You're gonna kill me!"

* * *

A/N: I think I'm falling in love with Rammstein! Any-who, review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	4. Sonne

"Mello, you don't need to worry about it."

"Are you a fucking idiot? I almost killed you!"

I shook my head. "You didn't though, you were able to stop."

"Barely!" Mello growled. "If I hadn't had that thought… I defiantly would have…" Mello laid a cool hand on my forehead, slowly moving it down to my chin. "I just couldn't stop. The whole time all I could think was 'Stop! Don't you know who this is?' Then out of nowhere I remembered this time you and I were about seven. We were fighting, but really we had just been rolling around on the ground laughing. And when I pinned you, you just innocently said that you loved me." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Mello," I sighed. "You're such a weirdo. Don't think about it anymore. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Mello smiled slightly, then glared. "Damn it, this isn't right! Why did I have to die? Now I have to put you through this too. I need to—" he paused. "I got an idea." His arm moved up to his mouth and he tore into his skin with his teeth.

He held his bleeding arm to me. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Hurry and drink some before it heals."

"Are you gonna make me a vampire?" I asked hopeful.

He shook his head "No, dumbass."

"Then what?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Vampire blood is supposed to be good for humans… at least that's what _he_ said…" Reluctantly, I parted my lips. His arm moved closer to me and I closed my eyes. That cool blood touched my lips making me flinch. "Don't be an ass." He yelled. I let my tongue slide out again, this time I actually did taste some blood.

It didn't taste bad at all, kinda good actually. Then I licked up more and more. The more I drank the better I was starting to feel. My head was feeling better and I didn't feel tired at all. Before I realized, I was sitting up and holding his arm tightly to my face.

"Okay, Matt." Mello pulled his arm away from me. "You don't need that much. Are you feeling better?" I nodded my head and laid back down. "Good." He moved onto the bed next to me. "The sun is going to rise in two more hours." His right arm moved around my neck. I moved closer to his side as he settled down against my body.

We laid next to each other quietly for awhile. I knew Mello felt horrible about what he had just done, but really I wasn't mad. From the beginning that's what I wanted him to do. _As his lover shouldn't it be me? Even if it was a close call, when Mello needed me like that I felt… good._ His hand tightened on my shoulder, making a surge run through my body. Suddenly I felt incredibly turned on. I hadn't felt this way since Mello had been alive. Sure, he had gotten me turned on since he'd been back but, right now I felt like a horney school girl. Just thinking about it, my body was getting hot and my face was flushing. I looked over at Mello. He was looking at me with wide eyes, like he could read my mind. "Mello," my voice sounded annoyingly needy to me.

Before I could utter another word he was on top of me. Mello kissed me roughly while holding my arms down. I tried to move my hand up his shirt but, only managed to make it to his belly button. "Matt," he growled. "Holy shit. What did you do?"

"Oh fuck, I've never needed you this badly." I sighed. Mello took advantage of my mouth parting to dart his tongue inside. "Mgh!" he tasted so good and different. _Is it the blood? _His hand moved up to my shoulder, gripping it. I moaned into his mouth.

Mello bucked his hips at mine, making me feel just how much he needed me too. My own arousal was already aching with the need. "Damn you, Matt. You're gonna make me do this."

I smirked "No one's holding a gun to your head."

"You might as well be." My hands moved to his face and pulled it even closer to mine. Mello grabbed my hair, pulling me from him. "Fuck, I can't take it. Hands and knees." He demanded.

I frowned "Why your favorite position?"

"Because you're not fast enough to do yours anymore." _For some of you that may not realize, Mello's absolute favorite sex position is doggy style. Not that I don't like it it's just not my favorite. I'm more of a sitting and kneeling kind of guy. _

"Entitled bastard."

"Spoiled bitch." He spat back.

"I missed our dirty talk." I smiled and flipped onto my stomach. I moved my legs under me to lift my ass up for him. My hands moved down to my own belt and zipper, undoing them. It barely took a second before Mello was done fiddling with his own. His impatience must have gotten to him because the next thing I knew he was pulling my pants over my ass.

Then his erection poked at me, making a needy cry slip from me. "You're good without preparation, right?"

Nodding, my voice quivered out "I want to be really tight for you." I admitted.

Mello smiled and leaned over me for another kiss. "You always are." With a mind blowingly fast thrust Mello was inside of me. I didn't even have time to scream he was so fast.

"Oh my god, you were right." My voice was so pathetic sounding I just wanted to throw up. "You're so fast." I was positive that from now on I'd be screaming for him to slow down instead of the other way around.

Mello kissed the back of my head. "Sorry, I'll be careful." He promised with a raspy moan.

_He's starting. _I thought nervously when he pulled out. I braced myself to scream but, to my surprise he started off at a very nice pace. So, I only moaned wantonly. "Oh fuck! Oh shit!" _Damn, I forgot why this is his favorite position. Mello's so fucking deep!_

My whole system of nerves was responding to his movements. Every slight hesitation, every time his hand ghosted over me. Especially when he reached into my still half on pants. He pulled out my swollen member, rubbing it with his cool fingers. "Matt, what do you want?"

I was beyond ready to beg for all my "normal things." Usually it sounded something like "Faster! Harder! More god damn it, Mello!" This time I was afraid but, I did want more. _What do I say? _He was getting impatient, I could tell as his thrusts began to slow. "Mell, ha-harder." I whispered.

He kissed my shoulder blade and licked it. "Is that it?" he asked. Mello rested his face on my back. I could feel those long teeth scraping against my skin making goose bumps break out on my back.

"Faster." I moaned, bucking back to get my point across.

"All right." Mello groaned as he began to build up his speed again. He was doing exactly as I asked, going faster and harder each and every time.

My voice was getting even shakier "Mello!" I screamed, tears coming to my eyes. _He's so deep! My insides… it feels so good though. _All of my organs quivered at his force.

I looked back at him. His head was tilted back and just like I thought, his fangs were extended. Mello caught my gaze, making him smirk. _I must look so pathetic to him… Asshole, always was into that. _"Don't stop your noises." He demanded.

I closed my eyes and let a long stream of cries and moans loose. I even managed a few coherent swears too. My face was so hot and wet from tears and my chin especially was drenched in my saliva. Mello's free hand moved inside of my shirt. He rubbed my chest once in a circle motion before pinching one of my nipples. "Fuck!" I screamed at the small shock.

"Being inside you after so long is like heaven." Mello muttered into my hair.

He grinded into my nerves making me scream "Holy shit! I'm gonna cum… already." My eyes squeezed shut as several waves racked through my body. Every one of my veins felt like it was on fire as my cum spilled into his hand. All I could do was scream his name and tense up just enough to cause his orgasm. Mello groaned my name calmly but then screamed. I could hear something ripping but, ignored it. His cum filled my insides making me moan one last time.

His body fell on top of me. "Fuck, that was good." Mello commented, seeming to have already recovered from his orgasm. "I'm glad I was able to control my strength." He sat up, pulling his dick from me. I looked over at him and noticed that the ripping sound I had heard was Mello. _He ripped the sheet all up. _

Instead of breaking his balls about it, I smiled. "Yeah, I haven't cum that fast and hard since we started fucking." I sighed and Mello smirked. "Don't you even think about saying any snarky shit to me."

He laughed. "All right, I won't. Do you think you'd want to go one more time before the sun comes out?"

My head felt heavy as I nodded. I flipped onto my back, kicking my pants off and placing my ankles on his shoulders. "Missionary this time. I'm too tired for any other position."

Mello smirked "Here I was all ready for you to ride me."

"Do you want to fuck me again or not?" Mello flicked his teeth out as an answer. My arms reached out for him "C'mere." He placed his lips over mine and my tongue ran against his fangs.

* * *

A/N: If you were reading my story Yesterday's Feelings, please vote in my poll or PM me. Anyway review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Rammstein.


	5. The Truth About Heaven

"Do you want to go with me?" Mello asked as he slipped his leather jacket on.

I nodded "Mello, you really want me to come with?"

He shrugged "If you want. It's just something to do." Mello looked back at me. "I just thought you'd want to meet him."

"All right, I'll go." I sat on the floor and reached for my shoes. Pulling them on, I looked back up at Mello. "You think he'll mind?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "No. I bet you and his boyfriend will have some things to talk about."

"Boyfriend?" I repeated.

"Yeah, I met him once. I can't remember what his name is… I wanna say it starts with an R."

I tightened the latches on my boots and stood up next to Mello. Pulling on my vest, I asked "Why are you going to see him tonight?"

He looked at me confused. "Was it someone else that I had sex with yesterday?" I rolled my eyes at him. "I want to know what that was. We'd both been fine and then that happens. It was insane! We both felt it, right?" I nodded. "Then let's go."

* * *

_When you think vampire, don't you get this kind of creepy dungeon image in your head? Well, it didn't look like that. The apartment that Mello and I entered looked much more "has an extreme case of OCD." _"You're back already, Mello?" came a soft monotone voice.

"Yeah, I have a question." I followed Mello's eyes to a doorway across the room. A tall black haired and shirtless man stood there. He had one arm against the wall and his other was on his hip.

I could feel his eyes scanning me; though he was too far for me to see for sure. "This is Matt?" he asked suddenly in front of me. His cool fingers pulled my chin up to look him in the eyes. "Hello, my name is Lawliet. Just call me L."

"I know you!" I exclaimed.

A small smile spread across his face. "You should. I was the cornier who showed you Mello's body."

My lips parted in shock. "That's right!"

L looked at Mello then at me. "Did Mello tell you why I decided to turn him into a vampire?"

I shook my head. "Did you choose him for some special reason?" I asked looking at Mello.

Mello turned his head to the side and muttered "It really isn't interesting at all."

"I wanna hear it." I pried. Mello looked warningly at me. "Why's he so against you telling me?"

L stepped away from me. I noticed that he stood hunched over, making me cock an eyebrow. "He's embarrassed of course." L looked at me, still monotone. "It's very sweet."

"Sweet?"

He nodded. "Have you seen that movie The Princess Bride?"

"Who hasn't?"

L smiled again for a moment. "Then you know the scene where Westley is takento Miracle Max and he asks him what he needs to live for." I nodded. "It was like that. As you know I work there at the hospital, on alternating nights of course. Once in a long while I come across a body that isn't completely dead. They have something to live for so I make them a vampire."

"Then can you find out what it is they need to live for before you bring them back? Like in the moive."

He shrugged "Not always, it depends on how I alive they are." L put a frail looking finger to his lips. "It's strange though. I've noticed all the people that I have brought back, all seemed to have noble reasons for life."

"Did Mello say what he had to live for?" _Probably his aspirations._

L looked at me strangely. "Yes, he was alive enough to tell me. Mello said he was in love with someone and that person still needed him." My heart stopped at his words. Looking back to Mello to make sure, my heart started again. It pounded so fast I thought I might have a heart attack.

"Don't look so surprised." Mello spat._ I'm really his reason for living?_

"U-uh," I started a little shaky. "If these people are technically dead, how do they tell you?"

Again L looked at me strangely. "Mello really hasn't told you much of anything, has he?" he ran his hand through his hair. "Vampires are able to hypnotize humans. We do it for blood or anything really." _That's how Mello does it! _"When I come across a body I hypnotize them to tell me."

"How?"

"I am unable to put it in words a human would understand."

"How do you know if they're still alive?"

"Their body gets warmer instead of cold."

"Well," Mello started. "Not that this isn't really interesting but, I came here for a reason."

L's eyes moved to Mello. "Yes, sit down." We moved over to a couple of couches that sat parallel to one another. L sat on one… very strangely and Mello and I on the other. "What is it?" he asked.

Mello hesitated slightly. "Yesterday I lost myself and bit Matt."

L seemed a little amused at his confession. "You were so sure that you'd be able to resist."

"And after he was really weak so I gave him some of my blood." Mello continued ignoring L. "When he was done we laid down on the bed together. Then out of nowhere my urge to have sex with him doubled. I looked at Matt and his face was totally red, like when we're fucking." Mello paused for a moment. "I'd never just suddenly felt so turned on before. I was wondering if—"

"It did have something to do with his drinking your blood." L interrupted. "You see when a human drinks vampire blood it brings out both of their mutual desires. In this case to make love, but it could be anything really. If both of you wanted to kill the same person or if both of you wanted to watch a movie, anything."

"Good, I thought it might've been some weird outburst of vampire adrenaline." Mello laughed.

"Can I ask you something, L?" he nodded at me. "How old are you?"

L smirked. "Well, that's difficult to say for sure. I've been about twenty-five for around seven hundred years, give or take."

My eyes went wide "Wow, how do you keep it going for so long?"

He laughed lightly. "For a long time I did kill people for blood but, I began to grow a conscious about it. I began to study in the medical field so I could take blood from the recently deceased. Until about the last hundred years, no one would have noticed if blood was missing from a body. Now, I'm just very careful. I take a little here, a little there and no one notices."

"L!" Someone screamed. "You're taking to long out here." I noticed that an auburn haired man was now standing behind L. "And put a damn shirt on!" he added with a growl.

"Ah, Mello you remember my dear Light-kun." L turned to me. "Matt this is my significant other, Light-kun." L pointed behind him with his long finger.

I nodded at him. "Hello." He smiled.

"I made him a vampire over two hundred years ago."

"Don't sound so proud, bastard." Light growled.

"Light-kun, you know I don't like that kind of language." The next thing I heard was a loud crash. I saw jagged glass shards falling from L's hair and Light standing over him with the remains of a vase. He shook the fragments from his glossy hair "That was uncalled for Light-kun." Blood began to pour down L's forehead.

Light looked furious "You said it'd be just a minute! You left me up there—" He sounded reluctant to say "You ass."

Mello leaned into my ear "This is why I didn't want to stay longer."

"I heard that!" Light screamed. "What are you complaining about? L made me leave for most of the time you were here so he could teach you!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. L can I have a word alone with you?" L nodded deeply at Mello.

Light's face went red as they got up and began to walk out of the room. "Are you kidding me?" he growled. His body collapsed on the couch dramatically when they exited the room. I noticed for the first time that he was in only his underwear. Light looked at me "When you two came over we were getting ready to have sex."

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

He shook his head "No, it's fine. When you're a vampire all you have is time." Light sat up. "So you're the one Mello has to live for." His fingers tapped his chin.

"I guess."

Again he smiled. "I'm betting childhood sweethearts." I nodded. "Do you want to know how L and I met?"

I shrugged "Sure." _I'll let him talk about himself… I hate talking about me. I always feel so awkward when I'm at the center of attention. _

"As you can tell, I'm Japanese—"

"I was wondering about your name."

"Light is the English translation." He continued. "L and I met during a summer celebration when I was probably fourteen. L's skin was so pale and his hair was so black, I thought he was just the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Almost right off the bat we started a passionate love affair. Back then it wouldn't have been seen as bad if I was under age, considering L's probably in his mid-twenties. What would have been looked at as bad was we were both men. Because that was the case I didn't think anything of it at first that we'd only meet at night." His head tilted back in thought. "Then one night I asked if he wanted to meet my family the next day. Only as a friend of course. I was outraged when he refused. After that I didn't see him for about three years until the same celebration came rolling around. I didn't go up to him right away; I just watched and followed him."

Light paused for a long minute. "What happened?" I pressed.

"Well I followed him into the woods and he kinda snuck up behind me." Light laughed. "He was like 'Light-kun why did you sneak up on me?' For some reason I was really touched that he remembered me. When I told him that, he said 'How could I forget my dear Light-kun? The only man I've ever wanted carnally.' We had sex again right there." He smiled at the thought.

"When did he make you a vampire?"

Light's finger tapped his temple. "A few days later. When he first told me I thought he was joking. Then he showed me and that scared me out of my mind. I came around though."

"Didn't you ever see his fangs when you were doing it?"

He shook his head "Well I'm sure they were out but, I don't remember ever seeing them… 'Remember' being the keyword. He may have made me forget."

"All right. You ready to go, Matt?" Mello said suddenly next to me.

"S-sure. It was nice meeting you… two."

L nodded. "Come by again." Light smiled. "Call first though."

* * *

A/N: Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Armor for Sleep.


	6. The Kill

The past few days Mello had seemed to be doing really well with his blood lust. In fact, I hadn't really noticed him going out at all. _L must have told him something. Maybe another trick? Or maybe he's been hypnotizing me? _My hand rubbed my neck unconsciously. _He hasn't been getting blood from me. _I trailed the mostly healed scab with my finger tips. My thoughts were interrupted as my stomach growled loudly. _Jeez, you can really forget all about eating when you live with a vampire._ I thought, laughing to myself.

I picked out a cup of instant noodles and ripped the top open. "Oh shit, are you seriously eating again?" Mello whined. He entered the kitchen with his fingers tightly around his nose.

"You are such a fucking whiner. I haven't eaten since yesterday and when I did you were still asleep."

"I'm not kissing you unless you brush your teeth really fucking good afterward." I rolled my eyes at him. "I can't believe you can eat that shit. The smell would make me vomit if I could." _Sadly, this isn't much of a change form human Mello to vampire Mello. He always complained about my instant noodles when he was alive. Mello would say "How can you eat that? It's all preservatives! And I'm a douche bag." Okay, not exactly that but, you get me. _

"I don't complain about you drinking blood and that is _way more_ disgusting then food." I placed the cup in the middle of the microwave and started it.

Mello's body moved against mine. "That's because it makes me taste really sweet." He moved his head onto my shoulder and his arms around my waist.

My stomach quivered. "You're such a dick." He laughed, moving his palm down my hip inside of my pants. "Uh," I whimpered.

"That's what I thought." Mello nipped at my ear. His fingers wrapped around my cock, rubbing it to life.

"Mello," I groaned. "Fuck me now."

I bucked against him. "That's tempting but, I'm gonna have to take a rain check. This time it's about me teasing you."

"What? No! I hate it when you—Unh!" I moaned as his hand ran up my shirt.

He laughed deeply. "Matt, your body isn't that good a liar." His hand tightened around me.

My head fell back against him. Mello's hand pumped me quickly. "Oh y-yeah," I moaned, bucking into his hand. "Mello I-I—" I was interrupted when the microwave beeped loudly.

Mello's hand stopped around my tip. "Oh it's done." He pulled away from me.

"What are you doing?"

Mello walked to the front door. "You can eat and I'll be right back."

"You're gonna leave me like this!"

He scoffed "Don't act like that. You're barely hard at all." His hand moved around the door handle.

"Where are you going?" I walked over to him.

"No where."

"Mello, you're lying! I know you're going to get blood."

He turned towards me, looking pissed. "Don't talk to me like that, you idiot. You have no idea what you're talking about." Mello grabbed me by my shirt. "I'm leaving so you can eat and I don't feel sick." He pushed me away and walked out the door, shutting it with a slam.

"You asshole!" I screamed. _That dick! I hope he starves to death! _I grabbed the cup from the microwave and started to eat. _F__ucking hot! _I thought, setting it down on the counter. _Why is he being such an ass about this? It's not like I said something really mean to him. Maybe he's just cranky because he hasn't been eating… drinking lately. _

I sighed as someone knocked at the door. Opening it up, I was greeted with a familiar head of blonde hair and dark glasses. "Matti!" Misa purred. "Was that you and Mello fighting just now?"

"Hello Misa."

She bounced on her feet making her pig tails sway. "Are you two having marital problems?" _I've only known her since we moved here and she's already topped the list of annoying people. _

"No. Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's eleven at night."

"Oh well," Misa sighed. "No reason I guess." She slipped them off and into her pocket. "I came here for a reason though!" she chirped making my ears ring.

I leaned against the doorway. "What is it?"

"Some of the people in the building are missing their pets. The poor babies just totally disappeared! They think someone is, like, kidnap... pet-napping them!"

"That's very sad, but I don't have a pet. Why are you telling me this?"

"Just in case you see a cat or a dog running around you don't assume it's abandoned. I know you're only awake during night time so I wanted to keep you in the loop." Misa winked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be sure to check with someone if I see one."

Misa smiled widely. "See you later! If you ever want to talk, I'm right down the hall."

"Yeah." I closed the door. _Glad that's over._ My hands reached into my pocket for my cigarettes. Opening the pack, I saw there was only one left. "This is so sad!" I whined to myself. "I'm gonna have to get more." I muttered putting it between my lips then pulling out my lighter. I shook it quickly before lighting up my cigarette.

_Oh yeah, I guess I shouldn't be smoking inside. To bad I forgot. Mello's just gonna have to deal with it. _I blew a cloud of smoke into the living room. Slipping my boots on, I adjusted my goggles over my eyes and walked out the door.

_Mello can go fuck himself if he's gonna act like that. Over nothing too! If anything, I'm just being nice and offering my blood but, he can never just appreciate anything! Or accept help! Fucker. _I thought while locking the front door.

* * *

"Thank you! Come again!" the man smiled as he handed me the bag.

Once I entered the liquor store I remembered how I needed some more beer and beef jerky on top of cigarettes. Then when I got to the front counter I remembered how good starburst goes with beef jerky. So, I had quite a few things to buy and just barely enough money on me. _I'm glad I didn't have to go to the bank. _Mello's parents had left him quite a bit of money when they died. Then when Mello "died" it went to me. _The amount makes me uncomfortable but, hey! Neither of us will have to work… probably ever._

I started to whistle on my out of the store. _Damn that Mello! He's gotten that song stuck in my head too. _I walked down the still busy sidewalk with a frown. _Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him. Mello's going through a lot right now and I can't really understand where he's coming from. But hell will freeze over before I apologize to that ingrate. _

Laughing, I turned down an alley. I heard a shriek and my eyes went wide at what I saw. "Mello?" my heart stopped cold. Mello didn't seem to notice me, because he continued to gnaw on the cat. "What are you doing?" I ran over to him. My hands wrapped around his head and dug into his hair. "Let go of it! Mello!" I pulled my hand back and slapped his head.

Mello's eyes went wide and the cat scurried away. "Matt? Oh shit." He looked down at his hands.

My knees buckled under me. "Mello is this what you've been doing instead?" I whispered. "You sick fuck!" my body began to tremble. _I-I think I'm gonna_—_!_ I turned my head. My throat burned as I puked.

"Matt you don't understand." He wiped the blood from his mouth. "I knew you were jealous because I was taking blood from other _people_. L told me that—"

"So what?" I screamed. "I never said anything did I? Because I knew even if you did take blood from me it probably wouldn't be enough."

"Look at me." Mello demanded. I didn't want to but, something in his voice compelled me. When I looked into his icy blues, I felt so unbelievably calm. "Matt, could you forgive me for the pets?" At the very back of my mind I knew what he was doing to me. _He's hypnotizing me. _It was so overpowering, I couldn't move at all.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's just people loved them and you killed them. You should just drink my blood." I answered honestly.

He kept my gaze, the whole time unblinking. "Why is it you want me to drink your blood so badly?"

"When you did, I felt like you actually needed me."

He cocked an eyebrow at me "Don't you know that I love you?"

"Sure, but you don't actually_ need_ me."

Mello twitched slightly. "Matt, what you just saw me do, I want you to forget it. Everything from now until you put that cup of noodles in the microwave." I nodded. "Now, go to sleep." As he said that my eyes went heavy.

* * *

A/N: So, it's been awhile and a ton has happened. Anyway, I hope you'll review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or 30 Seconds to Mars.


End file.
